1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective skirt, and more particularly to a waterproof skirt that is capable of protecting a portable dialysis bag and the body area or opening normally connected to said bag, while the patient is in the process of taking a shower to cleanse body areas inside and outside of the skirt and not connected to said bag.
A portable dialysis bag is connected to an opening or stoma in the body area and is used to separate impurities and toxic wastes from the blood of kidney patients by means of the unequal diffusion through semipermeable membranes disposed in said bag. Because of the risk of ruining or rendering the bag inoperable due to the infusion of water, or the risk of infection if water should contaminate the bag patients with these body openings are normally advised not to shower.
2. The Prior Art
Various efforts have been made to cover a bandaged limb or body area to prevent it from getting wet so that the patient can take a shower. One approach is to place the bandaged limb in a plastic type bag and seal the open end of said bag with a rubber band; however, this arrangement does not always provide a good seal and water can accumulate in the plastic bag and damage a cast, bandage or injured area of the limb.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,871 and incudes and elongated, waterproof tubular member within which a limb is placed; said tubular member defining an integral sealing flange of an endless band of soft and elastic sheet rubber or latex that extends completely around the tubular member interior adjacent an upper end. An adequate seal is not always provided with this structure and there is no adjustability to accommodate for size differences. Further, uninjured areas of the limb which do not require protection from water must go unwashed when this member forms an effective seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,220 discloses a waterproof protective device for use on body members such as bandaged or injured portions of the trunk and limbs comprising a flexible-tubular body member enclosing means and a member securing means.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,317 discloses a watertight cast cover which includes an elongated tubular member having a closed lower end and an open top dimensioned to loosely receive an individual's limb.
None of these devices are sufficient to satisfy the need for a reusable waterproof means that is capable of protecting a portable parenteral solution bag or dialysis bag as well as the body opening normally connected to said bag, if a patient removes the bag from the body opening in the process of taking a shower in order to cleanse body areas outside of the waterproof means while protecting the bag and stoma or body opening from getting wet.